Denial
by SimplyFalling211
Summary: A year has passed since the final battle. Their hearts beat as one, yet they refuse to acknowledge it. In a city of millions, two souls cry a mournful message until Fate steps in and declares that denial is no longer an option. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

SimplyFalling211 here! This is my second fic here, the first is a Harry Potter and Bleach crossover, so feel free to check it out at any time. I'm actually writing this story on a request of a friend, seeing as I happen to end up writing things for friends, whether it be higher rated things or short drabbles. I'm not quite sure on my facts yet, so feel free to correct me; I'm going based solely on what my friend has spoken to me about.

Read and Review, as always~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been a year…

A year since the final battle at Pandemonium, a year since it was established that they were officially 'partners'.

A year since he'd left, saying he needed to pull himself together before returning fully for her. For their partnership in fighting spirits.

Millions of things can happen in time like that. Ayano was a year older, a year wiser, and a year stronger. She was more in control of her magic, nearing her goal to the rank of completely mastering her Crimson Flame. She was so close; just a little further and she would be eligible to take her father's place as head of her clan at the tender age of 19.

Rain splattered against the worn earth of the training grounds on the Kannagi estate. Hair that formed a fiery halo around its owner fanned out, still completely dry from the enormous amount of heat coming from the lithe, forceful motions of her practice.

Ayano spun gracefully, twisting to parry the block of an invisible opponent. She thrust Enraiha forwards, powering the blow from her hips rather than just her arms. The massive fireball erupted from the lethal tip of her weapon, blowing up in midair and sizzling away as the rain countered the white hot flames.

She released a pent up breath as she relaxed her stance, breathing in slowly and expanding her senses. She sensed nothing out of the ordinary and slowly allowed her guard to drop, dissolving her sword with a simple swish.

Glittering eyes turned to face the pouring sky, her heart heavy with emotion. Thick lashes wicked moisture away from her eyes, allowing the tears to merge into rivulets that streamed down her porcelain face.

'…_Where are you, Kazuma?'_

* * *

Wind ruffled through his hair, calming his senses. Cars honked, crowding the streets below him. People bustled, wanting to get home to a warm house, to families with a smiling wife and the sweet pitter-patter of children's feet against the floor.

Crimson eyes lazily scanned the scene; taking in the sights of it all, the smell of car exhaust and food stands serving to their regular customers.

London wasn't his first choice, but he'd bought a ticket to the first place that would take him out of the country. He needed to calm down, to get over his dead girlfriend. He had to. It's been 5 years, dammit. He had another chance with a woman who was just as spectacular and he couldn't bare to live with himself if he hurt her. To break a promise, like he did with Tsui Ling.

He'd promised her he would return soon.

Was a year too long of a wait?

Had she found someone else to fill his place while he'd been gone?

He clenched his fist, wind swirling around him in an ominous pattern. The thought angered him; for anyone else to soil what was _his_ was completely unacceptable.

Warm crimson tinged eyes stared at him from behind his closed eyelids. Hair that put even the healthiest rose to shame seemed to wrap him in a protective cloak of _her_. Soft, pouty lips and a spitfire personality were traits that he found himself usually not going for. Since his abrupt departure, he'd lain hands on no other woman, vowing to at least keep some honor in his name. He wanted to be the first to touch her, to claim her as _his_.

But she was so _young._

A soft breath escaped Kazuma's lips as he turned his eyes skyward, staring at the fading colors of London's sunset.

But all he could really see was her. A wistful thought, longing seemed to tug at his heart, but it may have been just a figment of his imagination.

'_Ayano…'_

* * *

Jugo sat in his room, sipping on green tea, his heart burdened as he watched his daughter train. The crimson flames that erupted from the family's honored blade grew in heat and intensity, matching the fiery determination that he saw in his daughter's eyes. A warm feeling of pride and content seeped into his chest.

'_She will lead the family well.'_

Ayano let out a battle cry, leaping to demolish an entire line of wooden dummies that were set up for her practice with a single blow. She landed with her knee bent down in a crouch and her head bowed before she fired at the tree line, blowing the unfortunate servant straight out of his hiding place. She paid him no heed, caught up in controlling the full extent of her power. A breeze swirled her hair, tangling the silky tendrils around each other and she froze, expanding her senses to catch just the faintest hint of _him_ again.

Ayano turned, lifting her eyes skyward to see a lone figure dressed in black with hands in his pockets; an infuriatingly calm smirk graced his smooth lips.

"Father, He's back."

* * *

End of my Intro!

This is just the beginning, I'm still not quite sure if I want more happy drama or angst in here, so if you have a preference, I am very open to ideas. Read and Review! I will see you guys next time! The next chapter will be much longer! This was merely an introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

I got a lot more reviews than I initially hoped for! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Keep them coming and I will be updating soon! Let's aim for another 5 reviews for this chapter, okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma.**

Read and Review!

Chapter 2

Crimson eyes clashed against blood red, neither choosing to back down from the unspoken challenge. Jugo said nothing during the exchange, in truth, knowing about his daughter's ex-bodyguard's impending return many days in advance thanks to his scouts that were stationed all over the world. Enraiha dissipated from its master's grip silently with a soft flicker of flames.

"Long time no see, princess."

Ayano narrowed her crimson eyes at the man she'd come to love. As obvious as her feelings were, they were never going to leave her lips in a willing statement to prove her affection for the wind user.

"Kazuma."

He physically flinched at the biting edge that frosted her response. No welcome party was expected for his return, but he wasn't exactly thinking that his return would consist of a cold shoulder on their part, especially from her.

"C'mon princess, its only been a year. No need to be so harsh," Kazuma reasoned, trying to hide the fact that her words and tone affected him more than he was willing to admit. Gone was the irrational, stubborn spitfire that he could tease all day long and have a flaming sword slashed at him in response. Standing before him now was a mature, dedicated, powerful fire user that could match him blow for blow in a fight and was well on her way to taking over the Kannagi clan as their heiress.

"That's right, a year. A year since you left us without so much as a goodbye. A year since I last spoke to you. A year since you said that you would stay by my side. A lot of _shit_ can happen in a year, don't you think?" Her voice never went higher than the tone used for quiet conversation. No more outbursts of pure anger or annoyance. An eerie calmness seemed to seep into every piece of her. Her eyes seemed to betray no emotion; just a penetrating stare that seemed to grasp your soul and forces your conscience to become helpless to her. To look at no one but her. To force you to give a direct answer to only her.

They were the eyes of a warrior returned from battle.

"Look, I'm not sorry that I disappeared, but I needed to bring myself tog-"

"It's all about you, isn't it, Kazuma? Everything has to be about _you_. What if someone else need you? What if _I_ needed you? What if _Ren_ needed you? What _then_?" Her voice cracked, just a single note that betrayed her emotion. A chink in the armor. A single loose piece that allowed him a glimpse into the inner turmoil of her heart and mind.

And he hated himself for causing so much pain for her. Before he could respond though, she continued her verbal assault on him.

"You wanted to get completely over Tsui Ling, didn't you? I saw the look on your face at the last battle when you were confronted with Lapis. You still miss her like the love sick fool you are, Kazuma. Here's a newsflash that I'm sure you didn't know: Bernhardt and Lapis? They're both dead. _I _killed them with the help of _Ren,_ your younger _brother_. Or did you forget about him too? In the fucking _year_ that we last saw you, Ren has become very efficient in utilizing his Golden Flame. You already realize that I have mastered my Crimson Flame." Ayano answered darkly. Kazuma froze, taken aback at the new information. Bernhardt and Lapis were dead? Destroyed by the hands of the fiery goddess that stood before him now, her eyes glittered and her hair forming a halo of blood red that outlined the setting sun?

"…Dead? Are you positive?" His voice cracked. The full weight of his choices burdened his already heavy heart. It was obvious that she was completely furious with him, even if her tone didn't hint to it. He knew her better than that.

"Its been 3 months since the confrontation. You know, I'm kind of glad that you left. If you hadn't I'm sure they would still be alive, plotting to kill me. And I wasn't even the one they were originally after." Ayano stated sarcastically.

"Since you left, Ren and I struggled to build our power to cover for the power you took with your abrupt leave. We worked our damn asses off until we both were able to effectively use our Divine Magic against someone who was of a higher caliber than ourselves. Our blood and tears went towards killing them. We did nothing but train for the moment that they confronted us. And it was incredible; the feeling that rushed my soul once I knew that I'd wrought the demise of the single most hated person that my family wanted dead. Ren was a masterpiece, tearing through Lapis like she was nothing. It was like burning a doll, he told me afterwards. No emotion, just pure impassiveness." Ayano spat venomously, her eyes burning through him, looking past his outwards appearance.

Kazuma took a step backwards, his wind magic just barely supporting him. To be honest, he was hoping that things could transition smoothly back to how it was. His endless teasing and her bursts of anger and jealousy. Ren's easy going personality and fun antics that held the three of them together. It was obvious he was never going to revive what was once his life.

"Why are you being so hostile to me?" He finally voice out, his eyes turning to look at her sadly. Ayano, caught up in the heat of her anger immediately reigned in her temper, slightly embarrassed at herself for going so far, but at the same time knowing that he needed to hear every word that she'd just said. She was already turning away from him, heading in the direction of her room before turning her head to speak to him over her shoulder.

_"Because the year that you were gone was the year that I needed you most."_

* * *

Ayano slipped into her private bathroom, slowly allowing her barriers to fall. A storm of emotions was brewing inside of her and she needed a long, hot shower to ease it away. She needed peace of mind, even if it was only for a few short, blissful hours.

"Stupid idiot. This was all his fault to begin with," She sighed, twisting the knob of her shower to full heat. Stripping off her sweaty training clothes, Ayano stood in front of her mirror and brushed the snags out of her hair. Even her refection looked different. In the year that had passed, the carefree, outgoing girl that she'd always known slowly transformed into a quiet and confident young woman. Gone was her immaturity and in its place stood the haggard, weary warrior that stared back at her with tired crimson hued eyes and deep black circles under the concealer she wore.

Stepping into the tub, she sighed in contentment and released her pent up emotions under the scalding water. The steaming water cascaded over her voluptuous form, clinging to her lashes as it streamed down her face.

'_I… don't know what overcame me. I was just so… angry with him.'_ Ayano mused in her head, thinking back to the liquid fire that burned through her veins at the mere sight of the wind user.

His mocha colored hair, forever tousled with the constant breeze that followed him. Eyes the color of the darkest ruby, staring at her with the utmost regret and sadness filled her thoughts as she scrubbed her hair with her favorite green tea shampoo. In the silent solitude of her own thoughts, she admitted to herself how much she missed him.

'_Even with my anger, I can't help but feel a sense of relief that he kept to his promise. His vow to come back for me… for us,'_ Ayano closed her eyes slowly, the water cascading down her face in burning trails.

For a long while, she stayed that way, allowing her thoughts to deviate from the handsome man and onto more urgent matters.

She'd spoken to her father just a few hours ago. Her induction as head of clan would take place within a month. A wry smile graced her small lips.

'_Who would have thought that a year could change my view of life so drastically?_

* * *

Kazuma watched her retreat with sad eyes, his thoughts were a jumbled mess. A year ago, it would have been obvious to tell if the young heiress was mad or jealous. A year had transformed her into a stunning woman with her emotions hidden behind a cloak of mystery.

A year ago, it wouldn't have been hard for him to say that it was obvious she had feelings for him. Now, he was second guessing himself. Kazuma didn't know if his absence had caused her feelings to deviate from him, but he prayed that it wasn't so. He came back for _her_, not just because of their partnership or because he was completely over Tsui Ling.

As he stood, staring at the sun that was settling towards its perch on the horizon, the approach of someone familiar reached his senses.

"…Brother?" The voice that spoke was deeper than he imagined it would have been. Kazuma turned to greet his younger sibling. The man with the golden hair stood staring at him, nearly a foot taller than Kazuma last remembered him being. Unlike Ayano, the eyes of his baby brother were still alive and playful, glittering like two hard emeralds.

"Kami, Ren, is that seriously you? You've gotten taller," Kazuma appraised Ren. The teenager wasn't exactly the same height as his older sibling, who towered at a solid 6'3", but he was easily 6".

"13 inches since I last saw you in May of last year." Ren answered, stepping forward to clasp his brother's hand in a manly shake.

"No hug for your brother?" Kazuma smirked at Ren, who laughed before pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"I've missed you, Kazuma," Ren said, his green eyes alive with happiness. He turned to look in the direction of the east wing, where Ayano had stalked off to after the confrontation.

"I sensed that Ayano was angry so I came to check things out. It wasn't until I stepped onto the training grounds that I sensed you," Kazuma could see the change in Ren's face. A look of sadness as he stared in the direction of Ayano's room.

"Why is she so mad at me?" Kazuma asked his younger brother, his hair tousled by the wind his emotions stirred.

"I think she's angry at herself as well as with you. Ever since you came, even with her independence, she came to depend on you a lot. When you left, all of the responsibilities came falling on her and more than once she almost succumbed to it. The pressure, I mean." Ren answered after a few moments of hesitation.

Guilt and regret tinged Kazuma's response. "She used the pent up frustration to build a hatred for me, didn't she?"

Ren was silent for a few moments, his hesitation palpable in the still air.

"Hate is a bit of a strong word for her… I would think she was more disappointed in your decision. I don't think she could bring herself to hate you in any way, even if she says she does." Ren answered softly, turning to stare at the wind user.

Disappointment. Somehow, that struck a cord in Kazuma deeper than any form of hate could inflict on him.

_"I've failed her."_

Ren glanced at his older brother and saw the brooding emotions stirring in those crimson eyes. He bit his lip, questioning himself if he should reassure the wind user. It was obvious his older brother still cared for Ayano, Ren could see that much. However, he wasn't sure if Ayano could reciprocate those feelings anymore

"Don't think of it as failure, Kazuma. Just think of it as starting over with her. A blank slate if you will," Ren stated before walking off, leaving the wind user to his own thoughts, hoping that his words would spur his brother into action. It wouldn't be long until other men began to notice Ayano's beauty and strength and he could only hope that Kazuma realized this.

'_Please hurry, brother. You don't have much time left.'_

* * *

End!

I don't have much to say other than to leave me lots of comments. Are you guys prepared for the rollercoaster I have planned out for them? This princess isn't going to let her prince sweep her off her feet so easily. She is prepared to make wooing her as difficult as possible!

Until next time!

SimplyFalling211


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm finally back! This chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted and I'm sorry. I haven't had the urge to write but I feel like you guys have waited long enough. I apologize to everyone about the little mishap with chapter 2, if you saw it before I revised the entire thing. Uhm, I really can't say anything in my defense other than I may have been partially intoxicated when I wrote it... But I fixed it and I feel like everyone enjoyed it to a certain degree. Keep the reviews coming in, you know I love you guys and all of the feedback.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

Chapter 3

"Ren, bring up the offensive! Guard my flank!" Ayano called out, cleaving a Youma right in half without sparing it a second glance. The young, golden haired male sprinted forward, snapping his fingers in the direction of a Youma that went in to tear at his unprotected back. The air rung with the howl of agony as it erupted into golden flames; the tongues of fire licked higher still, casting deep shadows upon the faces of the two fire wielders.

"Ayano, two o'clock!" Ren shouted, twisting on his heel and slamming a kick into one Youma who seemed outlandishly brave and courageous. Ayano turned her torso and drew Enraiha over her head, preparing to put the full force of her strength into this blow.

The family heirloom burst into flames as it was brought down, its master's war cry sounded in the still air. Before the blade could make contact, however, her target had evaded the blow that foretold sure death with a soft swish of air.

'_He's fast!'_ Ayano thought, her crimson eyes scanning the abandoned construction site that had become the battlefield. A rustle of leaves to her right and Ayano was already moving, her body running on pure instinct to guard her unprotected side. Enraiha met with a sharp _'crack!'_, hitting solidly against its opponent. However, this Youma seemed hellbent on foiling her attempts to kill. It had a massive claw on one hand, much like a crab's claw, and it held Enraiha in an iron bound grip.

'_And he's strong!' _Ayano narrowed her eyes at the Youma. It'd been a while since she last fought one that actually needed a strategy to kill. Most Youma were easily hacked off. Not knowing what to do with themselves, many of them could easily be slashed and destroyed in one blow. Ayano braced her legs and bent her knees, calling upon the fire that burned through her veins.

"Try this on for size!" She growled, allowing the pent up energy to roll out of her, spiraling up the blade in crimson flames. The energy was much too fast for the Youma to have time to let go and it engulfed the creature, the screams of the dying filled the air one last time before all went silent.

Ayano let her arm fall to her side, absentmindedly calling Enraiha back into its sealed state. Ren walked to his cousin, finished with destroying a few Youma that he'd found hiding amongst the dense foliage that surround the area. Ayano smiled up at the younger male, reaching up to tousle his hair playfully.

"Well, we _did_ skip training yesterday. I suppose that we can count this being makeup," She said, scanning the battlefield to assess the damage done to the property that didn't belong to her. Not much harm had come to the abandoned metal frame. A few trees on the edge of the clearing were smoking from the amount of heat they'd suffered and a few of the heavy, industrial I-beams that had been laying on the ground were banged up and bent. Other than that, no harm had come to the property.

"You guys make a good team."

Ayano froze at the voice; calm and smooth, rough and soft like velvet. She turned her gaze to find the wind contractor standing on a platform of his own energy, the wind casually coming in soft gusts to tousle his hair.

"We did what was absolutely necessary to cover for the amount of power that you took with your absence." She responded evenly, her gaze never wavering. Kazuma had always remembered her to be a strong willed girl, stubborn in her beliefs. He was glad to see that at least one thing hadn't changed.

"Ayano…" Ren looked between the two, his voice low in warning. He didn't need another argument to begin between the two powerful warriors. They needed to put this behind them and start anew. Ren could tell that his brother still cared very deeply for Ayano and he now seemed ready to act upon those desires, but it was taking more effort on his part to actually make Ayano reciprocate those feelings back than it would have a year ago.

A year ago. The term made it sound as if an era had passed, making drastic changes along the way.

"Don't you like me anymore, princess?" Kazuma questioned, teasing her with the nickname that he'd come up with so long ago. Ayano sighed wearily, her crimson eyes dimming slightly, almost as if she were drifting in past memories of the good times.

"Why do you insist on calling me that, Kazuma?" Kazuma smiled; she'd said his name only a handful of times since his arrival home and he had to admit, the way it rolled off her tongue made his name sound sensual and very inviting.

"You are the princess of the Kannagi clan, aren't you?" He raised his eyebrow, a playful spark in his eyes. Ayano regarded his uneasily; Ren could see that it wasn't fatigue that had made her on guard, but more like her inability to return his obvious advances and his constant goading.

"You know very well I am. You also know that I'll be taking over for my father very soon." She answered, her eyebrow raised, as if questioning why it should matter.

"I know, I talked to Jugo this morning. Isn't it next month?"

Ayano nodded calmly, glad that he wasn't trying to corner her into a wall with his advances. She needed time, and time was her only judgment on whether or not she could return his advances in the same way that he was making them.

It wasn't that she didn't completely like him anymore. Not like a hatred or anything. He seemed more like the distant cousin that he was when they were younger. Her responsibilities came before him and he should have been able to respect that, yet here he was, making her feel like he only wanted her attention on him.

Almost like how he wanted everything else. Attention on him.

What a narcissistic asshole.

"Shouldn't you be excited?" Kazuma gently lowered himself to the ground, allowing his energy to dissipate from beneath his boot clad feet. His style of dress had even changed, the casual attire Ayano was so accustom to seeing him in was altered. He'd kept the jacket, but now wore a crisp white button up and his dark denim jeans were authentically ripped. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with while still keeping that physical appearance that society had set its standards for.

"What is there to be excited for? Making the decisions? Having the power to control people at my fingertips?" She sighed, a cool breeze ruffled her silken, rose colored locks. "This isn't really something to be _excited_ for, Kazuma. It's my _duty_ as the _heiress_. I've been _trained_ for this my entire life."

Kazuma seemed taken by surprise. She'd said those words out of exactly what she meant: duty. There really _wasn't_ a reason to be excited for becoming the head of one of the most powerful and influential clans in history.

Ren had his eyes between the two of them, standing just off to the side where he could monitor what was going on and still stay out of things. His green eyes were worried as he watched his cousins, the former friends-almost-lovers didn't seem as tense as when Kazuma had arrived a few days ago. Ayano was undoubtedly slowly allowing Kazuma back into her life, whether she acknowledged it or not was unknown to him.

"You know, I never thought that the cute little spitfire I knew a year ago would grow up to become you; wise beyond your years. Almost scary how much you sound like Jugo now," Kazuma answered softly, his eyes sad as he watched the girl in front of him. He missed the old Ayano like crazy and would have wanted nothing more than to turn back the hands of time to correct his mistake.

"He is my father," She stated pointedly, her hands on her hips. Kazuma couldn't help but notice that her form had filled out a little more than when he'd last seen her. Her hips were fuller and her bust was bigger yet she still kept that striking hourglass shape that made many of the women Kazuma had dated in the past seem like sticks. On top of her beauty, Kazuma had come to acknowledge that she was no longer rash, but very quick witted and tactful, exactly how a leader should have been.

And she could _fight_.

Because that made the desire he felt for her even more tangible.

"It's late, but how about I treat you guys to some dinner?" It was worth one last shot for them to get together as three again, to finally get a few wrinkles in their past straightened out. Ren cast a weary look at Ayano; this could make or break the relationship for them and he didn't want to impede but it seemed like his brother wanted to give them a blast to the past. A taste of what could be brought back.

"I accept."

* * *

"So, where were you for the last year?" Surprisingly, it was Ayano who'd struck up conversation first. Ren was proud of her. He remembered the disappointment she'd felt when his brother left and he could tell she was actually making an effort to fix things, no matter how much it pained or stressed her.

"London, full of history and beauty," Kazuma answered. He'd almost stated that he wouldn't have minded going back, but with the circumstances, that probably wouldn't have been wise.

"Indeed," Ayano replied softly, taking a sip of her soup. While the boys had ordered some hearty sandwiches to make up for the energy they'd spent, Ayano had opted for a light chicken soup. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep down very much.

"Tell me about the confrontation," Kazuma stated softly, taking a bite of his burger and swallowing it down with a sip of iced coffee. Ayano paused, the spoon halfway to her mouth before she set it down.

"Here is not the place where I would want to explain it," She answered after a moment. She looked Ren in the eye before continuing. "But I will give an overview of what happened. I'll leave the details for another time and it'll be condensed," She said, taking a small piece of the wheat roll that had been served with her soup and dipping it in the light broth.

Kazuma nodded in agreement. As long as he could get her to talk and open up, he would be content with that. If she no longer wanted him, he would have to come to terms with it sooner or later and accept it.

"Ren and I were inside of Bernhardt's new base. At the time, he was still letting these people gain powers and level up; it was his only way to get all the pawns he needed in the time he had. And then, we ran into Lapis amidst the fighting…"

* * *

I'm so sorry it's short guys! I promise you that the next installment will be longer, containing the condensed version of what happened. I've been hiatus for a really long time, but I haven't really had much inspiration lately and I've been stressed with summer classes and then my job got a new boss who is a complete ass to everyone. And well, I'm just stressed out. I'll be back soon, hopefully sooner than it took to get this out.

By the way, you can obviously tell I have no experience with fighting scenes. I'm sorry if they turn out terrible.

Until the next update!


End file.
